Wanna Get High?
by K4637
Summary: K2. Kenny and Kyle getting high on weed and get some ideas how to entertain themselves. Oneshot.


**I really want to write something cool and long, but I suck writing cool and long stories. Inspired by my interest in smoking weed -stories and the wanna get high -pic I've seen in DA. **

"I feel like Mr. Mackey..." Kenny said while puffing out smoke. Kyle gave him a mm-hmm and snatched the joint from between Kenny's lips.

"In a moment I'm going to get so high, and get into a fight with someone, and then some random chick will fuck me, and we get married. I'll be happy and life is in fucking pastel-colors. Probably won't happen, but it's nice to imagine, isn't it Kyle?" Another mm-hmm answered to him. Kenny focused his clouded eyes to the dark red cloud of curls on his stomach, and felt a random hard-on on its way.

"Kyle you gotta move, or you'll have a boner sticking on your cheek." Kyle rolled his head to look Kenny in the eyes, not really getting what his friend was saying.

"What do ya mean, Kenny? Wait... Where is that music coming from?" Kenny licked his dry lips, and switched his gaze to Kyle's cell beside him. It was vibrating, and playing music on Kenny's blanket.

"Dude, I think someone is calling you", Kenny mumbled to Kyle, and lifted himself to sit. Kyle sat beside him, and rolled his eyes sluggishly.

"Well d'uh. If it's ringing, usually it means someone is calling you", he said, and took the phone.

"Yeah", he said without checking who it was.

"Kyle? Kyle where are you? Me and your father are very worried about you. Isn't it time to come home?" asked his mother through the phone. Kyle squeezed his eyes shut. His mother's voice was something very annoying when he was high, and he wanted to get through the call as soon as possible.

"Mom, I'll stay over at Kenny's tonight. I'm not hungry, and I'll make sure to be on time tomorrow at school."

"Fine then Bubby. Say hello to Kenny for me. Good night, we love you." Sheila sent a kiss to him.

"I will. Love you too. Bye." Without further notice he hung up to save himself from more annoying sounds. He threw his phone to the corner of Kenny's room, and nuzzled his head against the other's shoulder.

"Dude where's the joint? I don't wanna burn my apartment, you know? I'd end up homeless, and I had to marry some ugly, old, rich man. I'm too handsome to be a wife for someone like that", Kenny said to him. Kyle gave him the joint back, and petted his head, playing with his shiny locks.

"Don't worry Ken-doll, I'll take care of you if you end up homeless. Or do you think I'm an ugly, old, rich man, with horrible sexual appetite, and I'll end up raping you every night?" Kyle asked him. Kenny puffed smoke out of his lungs, and watched it disappear above them.

"I didn't say you were one. Did I say something about sexual appetite?" Smoking weed made him kinda out of it, if it was strong. Kyle shook his head and hugged him. Kenny smelled sweet because of the weed, he liked it. Kenny exhaled straight against his face, and smiled lazily.

"I really do feel like Mr. Mackey, m'kay?" Kenny said to himself. Kyle pondered what Kenny had said for a while, and sat on Kenny's lap.

"I don't have breasts or a vagina, but I think I make a good girl for you to fuck and marry. But I don't wanna go to India for honeymoon, I wanna go to Amsterdam. Pot's legal there isn't it?"

"You wanna marry me? I think we're supposed to start with the fucking, aren't we?" Kenny asked him, eyes ogling Kyle without any hint of shame. Kyle spread his legs for better view and took Kenny's hand, putting it against his crotch. Kenny's lips parted slightly, he was taken aback by Kyle's behaviour.

"Ah, Kenny... I don't wanna be the only one active. Snap out of it you weed head." Kenny raised his head to look at Kyle in the face, and to stop staring at Kyle's growing bulge in his pants. Gently brushing his hand against the twitching erection, he kissed Kyle, softly, gently, slowly licking his lips and the sweetness. Kyle traced his fingers against Kenny's throat, feeling the quick pulse vibrating in his veins. He wanted to feel more of the throbbing, he had to see it, he wanted to swallow Kenny whole. Oh God I wanna taste his bitter flavour.

"Kenny stay still. I need to get your pants off." Kenny watched the redhead lower himself on the floor to have better access to his jeans. Kyle let his fingers brush over his thighs more than neccessary, and shivered at the whimpers Kenny let out. After flicking the button open and pulling the zip down, he kissed the head that was coming out of Kenny's boxers. Bitter, so bitter it was. He licked the head a couple of times and watched as it rose out of the clothing by itself. Kyle smiled and nudged his face against Kenny's crotch, making him whimper more. Kenny gripped the blanket and wriggled his toes.

"Uuh... Kyle... Don't do that. Your hair tickles", Kenny said to him with a whiny tone. Kyle pouted in between his legs and in a second made Kenny scream.

"Holy shit! Oh Fucking GOD!" Kyle let Kenny thrust his hips against the back of his throat and kept himself stable. He swallowed and hummed, Kenny's dick still all the way in his mouth. Kenny didn't have a small one, but fortunately it wasn't too big either.

"Kyle... Kyle I got an idea. Let's go to the bathroom. I wanna do this in the bath", Kenny said to him out of nowhere. Kyle let Kenny's dick out of his mouth and frowned.

"Why the bathroom?"

"Let's have sex in bath. That'd be cool", Kenny answered and took a long drag of the joint that had carelessly dropped beside him. Kyle cocked his head to his left side and gave a quiet okay. Kenny remembered the little thing about Kyle saying that he could keep his breath underwater for a long time. Underwater blowjob was kinky, and he liked the idea. Kyle took off his shirt, and started to make his way to the bathroom. Kenny had got his own place six months ago, so Kyle was able to strip out of his clothing without being seen by anyone else than Kenny. He lighted the bathroom, and put the water running to the tub. He dropped his boxers to the floor, and when completely naked, got into the tub, waiting the water to surround him. Kenny popped his head from the door and put the lights off and switched the small LED-lights on the ceiling on. Kyle laid on his back in the tub, and stared the lights. They were very pretty. Kenny stripped himself as well, and got into the tub with Kyle. Kenny watched as the water floated around Kyle's face, almost covering his ears. The surface climbed up slowly, first to his cheeks, then his lips, then the tip of his nose. Kyle kept himself under the surface for a moment, before rising up again. They waited for the water to rise around them, Kenny still having his erection and Kyle waiting for his idea to be published.

"Kyle, you said once that you can keep your breath underwater for a long time, right? Wanna try an underwater blowjob?" Kenny asked, when the water had rosen to the level of their stomachs. Kyle stared at him for a while and smiled.

"Okay. Just don't push my head." Kenny nodded and moved to the other end of the bathtub. Kyle moved towards him and bowed his head towards Kenny's dick. He gave the head, that was still above the surface, a long lick. He took the head into his mouth, and after taking a deep breath, he pushed his head all the way down. Kenny watched as Kyle's red curls floated around, and felt Kyle sucking his erection with strong force.

"A-aah... Oh my God... Shit... Mmh... Kyle. Yeah, do that more..." Kenny muttered not caring, if Kyle heard him or not. Kyle rose after what seemed to be like an half an hour to Kenny, but probably just a minute. Kyle looked at him, flushed, eyes unfocused for being high and lack for oxygen, and sat on Kenny's lap again.

"Kennyyy... I wanna fuck..." Kyle whined. Kenny was watching the lights on the ceiling, when he heard Kyle. He let his hands find their way to grab Kyle's ass and massaged his buttocks and thighs. Kyle grinded their boners together and moaned. He liked when his ass was given attention like that. Kenny slapped his said ass, and lifted it up, closer to his cock. Kyle pushed his tongue into his mouth, and spread his legs to Kenny's erection to have a better access. Kenny pushed him down, and had his cock in Kyle's hole whole. Kyle's asshole's wall stinged, and a bit of blood mixed with the water.

"AAAAAAAHHH! Haah..." Kyle huffed for a moment, but started to move his hips up and down in few seconds. He didn't know if it had hurt, the weed probably had killed most of the pain. Kyle wrapped his arms around Kenny's neck and pushed back down on him. Kenny kept his firm grip on Kyle's ass, and helped him to rise up, to go down once again. The water splashed around them, surface rising all the while they were riding in the tub.

"The... The water... It's going up in my ass... Oh God... It's f-filling me... Ohh... Kenny, it's filling me inside. Oh yes! Push it in me deeper!" Kenny pushed in as told and felt himself coming close to the top. Kyle scratched Kenny's back with his nails, leaving little bloody trails flowing down. Kenny tried to push deeper into him, and sent Kyle to Heaven by hitting his prostate harder than ever. Kyle's body locked to it's place, and his insides spasmed around Kenny's cock, and made Kenny have his orgasm inside Kyle.

"A-aa-a-aa..." A monotone noise came deep from Kyle's throat, and he stared into Kenny's eyes. Semen mixed to the bloody water, when he got his release, and his body allowed him to slump against Kenny. The water was splashing to the floor, but neither of them noticed. Kenny's head swayed, and hit the wall behind him, Kyle was only half-consciuos. Kenny saw the joint floating in the water behind Kyle's back, almost as if staring back at him with one burned black eye.

_That probably is the effects of smoking it. Or the orgasm. I'm feeling quite weird... Did I hit my head? _

"Kenny, I think you're bleeding..."

**Mmm... Yeah... Any kinda review?**


End file.
